Vulnerable Youth
by AmyVS7
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose's two daughters go missing, who is to blame? and can they get over their ordeal as a family? Ten/Rose.


**Doctor Who fic:**

**Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Rose

**Spoilers:** Series 4 'Journey's End'

**Summary:** When the Doctor and Rose's two daughters go missing, who is to blame? and can they get over their ordeal as a family?

**Vulnerable Youth**

"No Dad, it's all wrong" Ruby criticised to the Doctor, Rose looking on with a knowing smile at her daughter as she sat on the yellow captain's chair.

"Go on then, show me miss clever clogs" the Doctor was not convinced his daughter would be able to handle the workings of the TARDIS main console network systems, but was willing to give her a chance.

"See if you attach this blue wire here" she pulled it out "and clipped it to this one, which then allows that one here" she grabbed another wire "to fix into that one over there" a look of set concentration was firmly on her face "if you just press down on those two wires on the other link and type the code 449085381 into the main console controls, you will have a fully workable console without the rough rides, as it connects all stations to the main screen so you don't have to go running around like a maniac, like you do every single day, dad."

The Doctor listened to his daughter with curiosity and had typed in the exact code she had said and within seconds the TARDIS lit up and it started moving in a gentle motion.

Rose looked at Ruby with astonishment, but not as much as the Doctor.

This fourteen year old girl had managed to achieve something on his own TARDIS that he had never been able to do in over 900 years.

"See, I told you, dad" she gave a bright beaming smile at him.

"Oh Ruby, you little star!" he took her hand to help her out from underneath the TARDIS console "Come here, darling" they hugged tightly "You are too clever for your own good, d'ya know that?"

"Wonder who she gets that from?" Rose said with raised eyebrows and a beaming smile. "How did you figure all of that out sweetheart?" Rose asked her daughter as she came over to them.

"Well I've been watching dad tinkering away all these years, and I've read a few books that I found deep in the library … it just all came naturally to me."

The Doctor looked very impressed "Sign of a genius timelady, just like your little sister."

"Talking of Isabel" Ruby said "I'm going to see if she is okay in her room." The fourteen year old walked out of the room, her long brown hair swaying as she went.

"Can't believe she fixed the TARDIS" the Doctor said still stunned "I'm so shocked."

Rose laughed "The daughter is cleverer than the famous Doctor, never thought I'd see the day!"

"Oi, Missus, don't be cheeky! I am the head of this family, I have complete control and I will not be a soft touch."

"Daddy!" barely five year old little Isabel came running into the console room, quickly followed by her older sister. Isabel ran up to her father and he scooped her up into a hug.

"Hello darling, what are you up to?"

"Can Ruby take me to the park? Please daddy! And can we have an ice-cream too?"

"Course you can sweethearts, you can have what you like."

"Yay!" Isabel replied with a girly squeal of delight before rushing off back to her room to get her shoes, with her big sister following after her.

Rose raised her eyebrows at the Doctor and said sarcastically with a smile "Oh yeah, you're not a soft touch at all?"

"What can I say" the Doctor walked happily over to his wife "How can I say no to my two beautiful girls who look just as stunning as their mum."

"No sweet talk is going to work on me, mister."

"You weren't saying that nine months before we had Isabel" the Doctor said with a wink.

Rose hit him playfully on the arm and chuckled "Shut up, you!"

The girls reappeared ten minutes later, Ruby wearing her blue jeans and cream converse shoes (just like her dad's) a light blue top with buttons down the front. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. Isabel had her short blonde hair left down as normal, she had on a little white skirt with the same colour flowered sandals. Her pink top had a picture of a daisy on the front; it was one of her favourites. Also a small pink hat was on her head to protect her from the sun.

"Now Ruby, don't let Isabel out of your sight, stick together and do not go any further than the park, do you understand me? I want you both back within one hour" Rose said firmly to her daughters.

"Yes mum, i have taken her out before you know."

"Good, and Isabel don't go running off, stay with your sister at all times."

"Okay mummy" the five year old responded quietly.

The two girls hugged their parents and said "love you" and "goodbye" before Ruby took Isabel's hand and left through the TARDIS front door.

"You think they'll be okay?" Rose wondered as she came closer to the Doctor.

"Yeah, Ruby is a responsible girl, they'll be fine" he put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS in the Powell Estate, London. The two sisters came out of the TARDIS, hand in hand, heading towards the park not far from the estate. Even though Jackie was no longer living there, as she was in the parallel world, Rose still liked to come back and show the kids where the former Tyler household used to be. However, this time Rose and the Doctor chose to stay in the TARDIS and have some quality time together, as the kids went out to the park.

As Ruby and Isabel rushed around the corner, a dark haired man with a definitive beard appeared from behind the shadows. Dressed completely in black, and a suspicious look on his face, he followed the girls with his slit eyes only. Then once he knew that they could not see him, he quietly slid out from the darkened area and followed them from a distance.

"I can't wait to see our baby brother or sister!" Ruby said excitedly as she walked towards the park happily, almost skipping.

"What?" said Isabel, shocked "We are getting a new brother or sister?"

"Yeah!" Ruby turned to her sister with a smile "I heard mum and dad talking about it yesterday."

"But mummy didn't say anything to us" Isabel argued.

"Course not, they both want it to be a surprise."

Isabel clung to her sister and smiled up at her.

The two sisters rounded another corner and then all of a sudden they were both grabbed roughly by their hair and a hand covered each of their mouths.

Ruby and Isabel were screaming at the top of their lungs, and writhing in the man's arms.

"You're coming with me little girls!" he said maliciously and knocked the two girls unconscious, with two simultaneously hard smacks on both of their heads. He snatched both unconscious girls and put them into the back of his white van, gagged both of them before driving off into the distance.

* * *

An hour had passed since the two girls had left for the park and Rose was pacing the floor of the console room with deep concern.

"Ruby promised us to be back within the hour, it's been one hour and five minutes now."

"Don't worry Rose, they're probably just having fun in the park and have lost track of time."

Rose did not look at all convinced, so the Doctor came over and gave her a hug "If they aren't back in ten minutes we will go out and look for them. It's not like they haven't been late back before, so don't worry I bet you they'll walk back through those TARDIS doors any minute."

But they didn't.

Rose grabbed her black jacket, the Doctor flung on his long brown coat over his pinstripe suit, and the two of them walked quickly towards the park, hand in hand.

"I'm going to yell at Ruby when I get my hands on her!" Rose said, annoyed.

"Easy now Rose, just stay calm, don't want you getting stressed in your condition" the Doctor said, squeezing her hand in the process.

They were only metres from the park, when all of a sudden the Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she stopped too, to look at him.

The Doctor was looking at the ground not far in front of them "Look" he pointed to the very spot he had been looking at and walked forward.

There on the floor was Isabel's pink hat.

The Doctor picked it up delicately in his hands.

"It's definitely Isabel's hat!" Rose cried starting to get even more worried.

"Hang on, she could have just dropped it, let's get to the park first."

Within a few hundred yards they rounded another corner and there was the park, completely deserted.

Instant dread filled both the Doctor and Rose.

"Where are they?" Rose cried loudly to the Doctor, before screaming loudly "Ruby! Isabel!" the Doctor joined in her loud, desperate calls as they rushed around the near area trying to locate their two girls.

"I can't find them anywhere!" Rose cried, tears now streaming down her face.

"Me neither" the Doctor had a very apprehensive look on his face "Okay, we need to go back to the TARDIS to see if they went a different route back home, they could be back there now."

Rose agreed and the two of them ran as fast as possible towards the TARDIS, once inside there was still no sign of the girls as Rose and the Doctor called out to them and searched their bedrooms and favourite hang outs.

"Doctor! They've gone! Something's happened to our girls!" Rose shouted as she rushed into his arms.

The Doctor tried to comfort her but to hardly any avail.

"Right that's it" the Doctor said a moment later as he made his sonic screwdriver kick into life and he attached it to the TARDIS monitor.

Rose frowned "What are you doing?"

"Did you really think we would just sit around and wait for our daughters to come back? Oh no, i'm using the sonic screwdriver to see if the tracker I put in Isabel's shoes is able to trace her."

They observed the screen and sure enough it tracked Isabel's location to a building within a third of mile from their current location.

"Doctor, for the first time i'm so proud of your overprotectiveness of our girls!" Rose said thankfully, as she flung her arms around her husband in a tight hug.

The Doctor noted the address down and they set the TARDIS location to just outside it, they hurried outside and headed into what appeared to be an old disused factory building.

"In here" the Doctor said quietly as he spotted a door, he took Rose's hand and they opened the wooden door and stepped inside.

Windows were boarded up, the dark stone walls were covered in dust and soot, and the floor creaked as they walked with the occasional hole evidently prominent enough to fall through. There were gaps in the windows and walls which let just enough light through to allow the Doctor and Rose to see where they were going.

"Doctor, don't you think we should call the police to come here to help us?" Rose said to him, nervously.

"We need to keep quiet" the Doctor whispered to Rose "If whoever have taken the girls are nearby, then who knows what they will do. We could be in enough trouble now, it would make it a hundred times worse if we called the police to be here too."

Rose nodded and was trying her best not to cry at the prospect at what could, what had, or what was, happening to Ruby and Isabel.

"There is nothing on this floor" the Doctor whispered to Rose "I think we will have to go to the lower levels."

After carefully descending the almost broken stairs to the floor bellow, the Doctor and Rose heard the sound they never wanted to hear.

The voices of Daleks.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rose cried, quietly "They can't have the girls! Doctor, no! Not the daleks! Oh god!"

Not since the end of the Time War had the Doctor felt so much hatred towards the daleks, than he did right now.

"Rose, stay here, I'll go and face them and get the girls."

"Oh no you don't!" Rose protested as she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving "I am coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"But Rose, you can't! If they have snatched the girls because they are timelord children, then what are they going to do if they detect that you are carrying another? It's bad enough that they have the girls, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and our unborn baby to them aswell Rose, I just couldn't bear it!"

"Shhh come on, we can do this, it is going to be fine. I'm coming in there with you to get our daughters back."

She took his hand again and the Doctor, still unhappy about Rose's accompaniment, walked towards the archway leading to the room. He daren't look around, but the two of them stayed flat against the wall, listening to the daleks speaking.

"Locate the Doctor, we must locate the Doctor! We have his precious children, he will come and we will exterminate him!"

"Don't you _dare_ threaten to hurt my father!" Ruby shouted, boldly.

Rose almost gave an out loud cry, but the Doctor reminded her to keep quiet. The two of them were just glad to know that, Ruby at least, was still alive.

"You were given no right to speak" said another dalek.

"Well I'm going to! My mother destroyed the Emperor of the daleks, my father is the greatest timelord that has ever lived, and they go by saving every planet, species and galaxy that is in danger. And what do you do? Destroy everything! You have no heart, no compassion. Why do you like to cause so much pain?"

"Lack of emotions makes the daleks superior. Now you will be exterminated!"

"NO!" screamed both the Doctor and Rose as they appeared in the open archway, not being able to stop themselves.

"Mum! Dad!" Ruby cried, with little Isabel now looking at her parents, crying out to them, with pleading eyes which were full of tears.

The top of the daleks spun round to look at the Doctor and Rose.

"Leave them alone!" Rose cried to the daleks.

Out of the corner of both the Doctor and Rose's eyes, they could see a man slumped dead in a corner of the room. He had obviously done the job the daleks had wanted him to do to bring the girls here, and was killed for his lack of use to them anymore.

However, the Doctor and Rose only focused on him for a matter of seconds, before they were preoccupied with looking at their two girls. Ruby and Isabel were standing together in an invisible holding cell, it reminded the Doctor and Rose all too much of when the daleks and Davros had held them both captured, close to two decades ago. The girls looked petrified, dried tear marks stained their cheeks. With fresh tears still swimming in little Isabel's gorgeous brown eyes. Her older sister remaining much more emotionally in control, yet holding onto her sister to protect and comfort her.

The daleks laughed maliciously "Oh how Davros would have liked to have seen this, the Doctor and his wife about to watch their children die!"

"You can't daleks! Please! Put me in their place, I'll do anything!" Rose pleaded with them.

"Don't you even dare" the Doctor warned Rose with begging eyes, before he then turned to the daleks "Whatever you've captured them for, it wasn't because of who they are, was it? You were just using the girls to get to me!"

"Mummy! Daddy!" Isabel called, frightened, with Ruby holding onto her tighter to try and keep her calm.

Rose was crying at the sight of her two daughters in this situation, but tried her best to reassure them. "Its okay Izzie, Ruby, its okay, we're here darlings. You'll be out soon."

The daleks came closer to Ruby and Isabel in the holding cell, moving around them in a circle "We knew you would come if we took the two things that most dearly mattered to you."

"Alright…" sighed the Doctor "Alright daleks, you were right. You got me in a trap, yes I get it. Now that I'm here, just let them go. You can do what you want to me."

"Daddy no!" "Doctor no!" Ruby, Isabel and Rose cried in unison.

"Ohhh how loyal you are Doctor, a suitable trait of the daleks."

"My father will never be like you, daleks!" Ruby shouted loudly towards them.

"Ruby, don't" the Doctor warned his daughter.

The daleks gave a sort of cackle of laughter "Oh so like her father, and the daleks predict so will the future timelord child."

Rose's eyes widened slightly at how they could know this information.

The Doctor was looking at the daleks with furious eyes and moved slightly to protect Rose "If you _dare_ go anywhere near Rose, you will not understand the power I have in me to kill both of you."

"You have no weapons, no means of killing. You, Doctor, do not have the heart to kill."

"I will harm _anything_ or _anyone_ that hurts my family!" he shouted to the daleks and stepped closer to them. "Now let the girls go; they have done nothing to you. They mean nothing to you, I know that. Daleks don't get pleasure from killing children."

"We will kill anyone who hates the dalek race; your two children show evidence of those feelings."

"Not Isabel" Ruby piped up "You can leave me in here, just at least let Isabel go. She is too young to understand, she does not cause you any harm."

"Ruby!" Rose cried astonishingly, shocked by her daughter's loyalty and willingness to save her little sister, whilst she herself would still remain captured.

"No!" the daleks bitterly said back "We will keep both timelord children here, and you both" the daleks turned to the Doctor and Rose "Will watch your children die!"

"Mummy! Daddy!" Isabel was crying her heart out, as she stared at her parents whilst clinging onto her sister for dear life.

Rose was still silently crying, the Doctor was gazing back at Isabel and Ruby as if to say it was all going to be alright. He wanted more than anything for the girls to be set free and for Rose to take them away from all this pain.

"What do you want then daleks, come on!" the Doctor was shouting at them again, a new sense of strong bitterness suddenly exploded inside of him "I'm here now, just like you wanted, what do you want from me?!"

"We want you dead, for what you did to the dalek race."

"You brought that on yourselves" the Doctor told them, calmly "If you go round destroying lives, then you will _always_ suffer the consequences of your actions."

"You will still be exterminated Doctor!" the daleks shouted.

"Go on then! If it means you leaving my girls and Rose alone forever! If that's why you've loured us here, then just do it! Kill me!"

"NO!" screamed Rose and clung to him.

"Exterminate!" one dalek called and the jet of blue light came straight towards the Doctor but he just managed to dodge it, it bounced off the wall in the process and hit the holding cell, breaking the barrier and was millimetres from hitting Ruby in the foot.

"Ruby, Isabel, are you alright?!" cried the Doctor.

Ruby took the chance she had been waiting for and took something out of her jean pocket and aimed it directly at the two daleks "Good riddens!" it shot a jet of powerful white light at the two of them, simultaneously, and killed them both, dead.

The Doctor and Rose did not have a chance to respond to Ruby's actions, not that it mattered at that very second, as the two of them ran over to their daughters. Simultaneously Ruby and Isabel ran over to their parents, the four of them met in the middle and hugged and cried with pure relief.

"It's alright now darlings, I'm so, so sorry, you will never face anything like that again, I promise you!" the Doctor said as he looked at both of them seriously and hugged them both in his arms.

The four of them shared a tight family hug with the Doctor bringing all three of his girls into a massive hug and kissing each of them on the top of their heads.

"What is this device, Ruby?" the Doctor asked her, as Ruby showed it to him a moment or so later.

"Uncle Jack gave it to me, he said for me to _only_ use it in a life or death situation if we ever faced the daleks or cybermen."

Rose looked at her with stunned shock "When did Uncle Jack give you this?"

"When I was thirteen" Ruby responded "When we went to see him and Auntie Gwen at Torchwood, during the month after my birthday."

"Uncle Jack is a sly old thing isn't he eh?" Rose said with a smile "I don't know how we will ever be able to thank him."

"Well right now it doesn't matter" the Doctor said with a heart-warming smile. He beamed at Isabel "Come here Isabel, darling, come to daddy" she giggled and he brought her up into a hug before balancing her on his hip and she leaned into him. Ruby took hold of Rose's outstretched hand and Ruby's other hand was being held by the Doctor.

"Let's get out of here" he said earnestly.

* * *

That night, Isabel came to sleep in the same bed as her parents. The Doctor was already snuggled up to Rose, when Isabel came in and managed to squeeze herself in between them, lying facing the Doctor, with her parents remaining cuddled together either side of her. Both of them now awake. The Doctor smiled and kissed Isabel's beautiful blonde hair and stroked her cheek as he and Rose watched her fall asleep.

"She's our beautiful little girl" the Doctor said with all the love he could "Home safe and sound."

Rose interlaced her fingers with the Doctor's hand that he had, moments earlier, been using to stroke Isabel's face "I love you y'know, you did an amazing thing today."

"Just doing what any father would have done" he smiled at Rose "I love you too, Rose" he kissed her briefly on the lips.

Isabel was now sound asleep, but not long before Ruby came into the room and looked at them with a saddened smile.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?" the Doctor asked as he sat up slightly to look at her, as did Rose.

Ruby did not need to say anything more, the look on her face showed the Doctor and Rose exactly what their daughter longed for.

"Come here darling" Rose said reassuringly and moved over in the bed to allow Ruby to get in on the end next to her. Ruby put her arm across her mother's waist as if she was hugging her. The Doctor and Rose smiled at her and then at eachother as they watched their daughters and saw Ruby fall asleep too.

The Doctor took Rose's hand again from outside the covers "It's all going to be okay now Rose. It's just you, me, Ruby, Isabel" he gave a bright smile "and our little one on the way."

Rose smiled along with him.

* * *

The following day…

It was bedtime on board the TARDIS; the Doctor was comfortably sitting on the yellow captain's chair in the console room, reading his copy of 'Death in the Clouds' whilst Rose had gone off to have a long soak in the bath before getting ready for bed.

Ruby wandered into the console room, her long brown hair tied in two plaits and she was wearing a pink nightie, complete with fluffy pink slippers on her feet. The Doctor looked up when he heard her enter, put down his book and took off his glasses he had been using while reading.

"Hey darling, you alright?" he asked considerately.

"Yeah…umm, dad; can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Course you can sweetheart, what's up?"

Ruby wandered over and sat next to her dad on the seat "I'm worried about Isabel."

"Why, what's wrong with her? Is she ill?" the Doctor at once showing great concern for his youngest daughter.

"No she isn't ill; she just doesn't seem like her normal self. She's not my bubbly, happy, excitable little sister anymore…the events of yesterday have changed her Dad, and I don't know what to do, I just want my little sister back."

Ruby was almost on the verge of tears and the Doctor gave Ruby a hug.

"Hey Ruby, it's alright shhh, don't worry. I'm going to sort this, I promise you." He brought her out of the hug so he could look at his eldest daughter with a smile "I'm so proud of you Ruby, d'you know that?"

Ruby gave a smile "I know, you say it to me often enough" she gave a chuckle. The Doctor smiled too and kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Now go on, go to bed and don't worry, I'll go and see Isabel" and he watched Ruby leave the room, before getting up himself and venturing down the few corridors till he was outside Isabel's room.

There was a sign on the door, with Isabel's name on which had flowers and hearts surrounding it, something Rose had got for her.

The Doctor knew Isabel should be fast asleep as she had gone to bed two hours previously, so he did not bother knocking and just entered into the room quietly, forgetting to close the door properly because of what he saw before him. Little Isabel was sitting up in her bed, her bedside light was still on which illuminated her beautiful face, allowing the Doctor to see the tear stains on her pale cheeks and more tears in her gorgeous brown eyes. She was sobbing quietly but was trying to hold them back at having seen her dad had now entered the room.

"Izzie?" the Doctor said in concern as he came over to her bed "Oh darling, what's the matter? Come on sweetie don't cry" he sat next to her on the bed and she instantly hugged him tightly around his torso, allowing the Doctor to wrap his arms protectively around her whole form.

"Daddy, I'm scared! Please don't go!" she said desperately, having now stopped sobbing and was just clinging to her father for dear life.

"I'm not going anywhere Isabel, I promise you" he kissed the top of her head "It's all okay now sweetheart, you don't need to be scared anymore" he rocked her gently in his arms to calm her down.

Meanwhile, at the end of the corridor, Rose had finished her bath and was dressed in her blue pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers and found Ruby in her bedroom.

"Ruby, do you know where your dad is?"

"Yeah he's gone to see Isabel; she's still upset over yesterday."

Rose gave a sorrowful look at Ruby, knowing that her eldest daughter was still feeling a bit shaken up from it too. "Come here sweetheart" Ruby came over to her mum and they hugged tightly, before Rose said "Come on, let's go and see how your sister is, yeah?"

Ruby nodded eagerly and the mother and daughter left the bedroom and headed down the corridor and stopped outside Isabel's bedroom.

Rose and Ruby could hear the Doctor talking to Isabel, and through the gap in door, they could see that he was sitting on the bed and hugging Isabel. Ruby leaned into Rose and put an arm around her waist, and Rose did the same in return, both of them listening quietly to what the Doctor and Isabel were talking about.

"Daddy" Ruby said as she stopped hugging the Doctor and was now looking at him "Can you get in here with me?"

The Doctor gave a reassuring smile to his youngest daughter "Yeah course I can" he got up from his earlier spot on the bed and lifted the duvet and got into Isabel's single bed with her. Isabel tucking him in and snuggling up to her dad.

"What were those big scary pepper pot things, daddy?" Isabel asked him genuinely wanting to know, to stop all the confusion in her head.

"They are called daleks" the Doctor said, managing to prevent the bitterness from showing in his tone of voice "They are the worse creatures in the Universe."

"I thought you said that was Grandma?"

The Doctor gave a chuckle "No, your Grandma Jackie isn't that bad, although she can give me a hard slap when she wants to."

"Aww poor daddy" Isabel said comfortingly, and she used her toy cat to give him a kiss on the cheek, the Doctor smiled sweetly at her.

"Are those … dalek things… why, why we don't see your family, daddy?"

This question was something the Doctor did not expect Isabel to ask, and was rather taken aback, but he conceded in answering her, truthfully.

"Yes sweetheart… a long, long, long time ago, the daleks destroyed everything I had, even my home planet" the Doctor was saying this carefully, so as not to upset Isabel further "That is why I got angry when I saw them, I was very sad…because I did not want to lose you and Ruby, or mummy either."

"Or our baby brother or sister" Isabel added with a small smile.

The Doctor grinned "Yeah, or the baby either" he kissed the top of her head "All of you are very, very special to me. Daddy would have been very, very sad if none of you were here anymore."

"Mrs. Whiskas would be sad too" Isabel said as she showed him her toy cat, the Doctor gave a very small chuckle "Yeah she would be, you're right." The Doctor briefly stroked Isabel's blonde hair as he said "And you mustn't worry anymore sweetheart, the big bad dalek pepper pots are gone now" the Doctor told her, turning serious again "They will never hurt you again, nothing like yesterday will ever happen to you again, me and mummy will make sure of it. So you don't need to get upset or worried because you are safe as long as we're around." He gave her a reassuring smile "Do you feel better now?"

Isabel nodded "Yeah, I'm okay now daddy, thank-you for coming to talk to me."

The Doctor stroked Isabel's lovely short blonde hair again "You're very welcome sweetheart." He smiled at her again and kissed the top of her head "I love you Izzie, you're my special baby girl and me and mummy will always be here for you darling, we promise."

Isabel hugged her dad "I love you too daddy" and the Doctor cradled his youngest daughter in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Outside the room both Rose and Ruby had tears in their eyes and Ruby smiled at her mum "It's all going to be okay now, isn't it mum?"

Rose gazed at her daughter with loving eyes "Yes sweetheart, it really is" she kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her.

Ruby went off to bed a few minutes later, leaving Rose standing outside Isabel's room, still watching the Doctor with their youngest daughter.

She entered the room as quietly as she could, the Doctor looked up and smiled at Rose. "She's falling asleep" he whispered very quietly as Rose came over gently.

The two of them sat in silence, the Doctor still with his arms around Isabel, as they watched her, for the second night in a row, fall fast asleep.

When they were sure she was properly asleep, the Doctor carefully freed himself from Isabel and got out of the bed, making sure she was tucked in securely and that she had Mrs. Whiskas to cuddle.

Rose turned off Isabel's bedside table light and kissed her daughter's forehead, before going back over to the Doctor and interlacing her hand with his and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go to bed."

The Doctor and Rose left Isabel's room that night thinking that that evening was a major turning point for all of them, and now they could look to the future.

Everything had turned out well in the end. And six months later when their baby son, Thomas, was born, the events of what had gone on, on that fateful day with the daleks, were never spoken of again.

* * *

_Thank-you so much for reading!_

_Please leave a review, i'd be extremely happy if you did :) xxx_


End file.
